A Wild Adventure Christmas Time
by TFSTARFIRE
Summary: A story for the Christmas season. The Autobots and Decepticons learn about some of the Christmas traditions with some hilarious consequences. G1/Movieverse.


**A wild Adventure – Christmas time**

**Here is my Christmas present to you all.:)**

**I don't own Transformers, Hasbro do. I don't own the Grinch either- my dad does a wicked Grinch impression. I don't own any of the songs either.  
**

**This is a Christmas story involving Lisa,Joy and Fullsound. Lots of tinsel and baubles and silliness. Watch out for the mistletoe and holly.**

Lisa was getting bored as she had not seen her new friends for a few weeks. She hated this time of year because it was the time that dad chose to leave several years ago. That was the final straw for her mum, who went into a severe depression. Just recently, her mother was showing signs that she was getting better and she was coping with looking after Jamie. Lisa's mum and brother had been introduced to the Autobots when the Decepticons decided to attack Lisa's home, and it proved to Louisa that Lisa was not responsible for her father leaving that it was herself and she asked for help.

Mikaela called Lisa and asked if she wanted to go shopping for Christmas presents and to help the Autobots learn about Christmas as they did not know anything about it. Jamie ran into the room and yelled "i want to see the big robots again, especially Fullsound". Lisa said "Jamie, ssh h a minute, I'm talking to Mikaela." Mikaela giggled down the phone and said that she had a few ideas for getting back at the twins for some of their recent pranks. Lisa grinned like the Grinch and Jamie ran from the room screaming "Mom, Lisa's doing her Grinch impression again." Lisa rung off and then said "Mom, me and Mikaela want to go shopping,do you want to come?" Louisa said yes and Lisa said that they would have to find a sitter for Jamie. She called Mikaela and asked to speak to Judy Witwicky who agreed to babysit Jamie. Judy called up to Sam who was in his room. "Sam, could you ask bee to run me over to my friends house, please as she needs a babysitter." Judy and a few mums whose children were grown up decided that the neighborhood needed a babysitting circle so that single parents could go and have a break every now and then. Sam yelled down the stairs "Bee said it's okay, Mikaela's asked him to take her Xmas shopping along with her friend and her mum". Judy asked Sam if he could get the paper chain kits from the table so she could make them with him. Bumblebee looked at the paper chains and said "They are no good for restraining the little one,he'll break out of them". That was it . Judy was rolling on the ground in hysterics and Sam came outside and said Bee? What did you say to mom?" When he repeated what he'd said, Sam roared with laughter and said " you put the chains together and hang them up,Bee!" Bumblebee looked up paper chains on the Internet and then said " I'd like to do that". Judy picked herself up and said " You and your friends need educating and to learn about Christmas!".

The girls and Louisa had a great time shopping and arranged to have a get together at the Autobots base so that they could teach the Autobots about Christmas. This was a huge under taking as a 100ft tree was brought in and Ironhide was beginning to curse about putting up the lights as he thought there was something wrong with them. " These lights are defective, they keep blinking on and off!" Mikaela told him that they were meant to do that. Sam walked up to her and held a sprig of mistletoe and Mikaela kissed him. Ironhide looked at the teens and wondered what they were up to. Lisa explained that it is traditional for people to kiss under the mistletoe. This gave him a wicked idea. Meanwhile, Joy (who was in hologram mode) was helping Louisa to bring in the decorations for the tree. The twins were annoying Ratchet as usual and when Jamie said Merry Christmas to him he replied "Bah Humbug" and Jamie ran away laughing. There was a lot of activity going on at the base as Starscream, Barricade and Frenzy had called a truce for the Christmas period and were helping to put the decorations on the tree. All of a sudden, there were a lot of shrieks and squeals as several femmes and mechs went running past Sam,Lisa and Joy holding what looked like huge bunches of mistletoe. Ironhide was chasing Chromia, Arcee was chasing Hot Rod and then Optimus ran past shouting "Can't Stop! Elita's found out about the mistletoe". That was the last straw for Sam as he started laughing and the fell over, sitting on a holly wreath. When he yelled, everyone skidded and fell over in a heap on the floor.

On the other side of the room, Mikaela was listening to christmas songs with Jamie, Frenzy and fullsound when Jamie started giggling as fullsound had found funny versions of some songs. He played songs like 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer', 'I farted on Santa's lap' and then he played 'The 12 Pains Of Christmas' which everyone joined in on. Jazz decided to do his own version of Jingle Bells' which went like this:

"Jingle Bells,

Megatron smells,

Starscream flew away,

Autobots and Decepticons,

Don't fight on Christmas day, Hey!"

Every human and most of the transformers burst out laughing, even Sam,who was still rubbing his sore bum. The chaos didn't end there, Frenzy skittered up the tree with armfuls of decorations and put them on the tree and then fell out the tree landing on top of Hot Rod who shouted and chased him. "when I catch you little pest, You will wish you didn't do that!". Five minutes later, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked in and said " The tree is missing something" and Hot Rod walked back into the room holding something behind his back and whispered into Starscream's audio receptors. Starscream stared at him and then said "Normally I would beat you to a pile of scrap for this, but it's a great idea" and then took the small bundle from him and flew up to the top of the tree and shouted down "someone deal with the lights!" and they went out. When the lights came back on, Frenzy had been tied to the top of the tree dressed as a fairy and he was Transformers had never seen anything like it before and found it absolutely hilarious.

Optimus knelt down to the humans there and said "thank you for showing us how much fun Christmas is". He stood up and said "Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

XMAS MAYHEM ALL AROUND XD

Merry Christmas .


End file.
